Valentines Day
by Shadows of Sorrowful Smiles
Summary: A huge Valentines Day party is held at Fairy Tail. The guys get together to discuss confession plans, and the girls are doing the same? Starts off with a two-shot party and then the confessions as single chapters!
1. The party part 1

**I know that it's nowhere near Valentine's day, BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DENIE MY RIGHTS TO MAKE A VALENTINES DAY FANFICTION IN AUGUST! NO RIGHTS TO DENIE MY RIGHTS! I DON'T EVEN KNO WHAT IM SAYING AT THIS POINT SO um….**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I suggest we all bow down to make him(or her) our king of the world!**

**So onto the story!**

"Good morning you two," Lucy Heartfilia said cheerfully down to her best friend, and said best friend's cat.

"Morning, Luce," Natsu Dragneel mumbled.

"Do you know what day it is?" the blonde grinned.

"Go-back-to-sleep day?" the pyro muttered, closing his eyes again.

"No, no silly!" Lucy corrected him. "It's Valentines Day!"

_Oh shoot. Valentines day already?_ He thought, turning his face into his pillow- Lucy's stomach- to hide his blush.l

Lucy got up abruptly, shaking him off. "I have to go give everybody their presents!" she cheered.

"Presents?" Happy murmured sleepily, lifting his head to give the blonde an intense stare. "You got me fish?"

Natsu expected his best friend to yell at him and say no, instead, she danced- and I mean literally, danced- to the kitchen, coming back with a huge fish.

"Yup!" she laughed. Happy's eyes shone with hearts and he grasped the fish in outstretched paws. "And for Natsuuuuuu,"

Natsu perked up, peeking at the blonde with wide onyx eyes. _She got me something? For Valentines Day? Could this… could this mean that she… that she likes me too!?_ Lucy leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, smiling brightly.

"I'll give you the rest of your present later ok Natsu?...er…. Natsu? Hello?" she waved her hand in front of the pinkette's face. He was frozen in shock. "Um… ok… Happy… when he wakes up…or whatever just happened, tell him that I'll be in the guild ok?" and then she was gone.

Happy patted Natsu's face, purring happily.

"She liiiiiiiiiiiikes you," he giggled."

"She…she…kissed….she kissed me…" Natsu stuttered, hand brushing his cheek. There was a pause, before he continued. "Don't you dare touch this cheek!" he roared, whipping around to face his exceed.

"And if do?" the kitty drawled, with a twitching tail. He sprouted wings, took a good hold of his fish, and flapped right out the window, tail tip skimming the surface of Natsu's skin.

"GARHHHH!" the dragon-slayer shouted, leaping after him. They chased eachother all the way to Fairy Tail.

"Wow," Lucy breathed. The guild was decorated in hot pink and vibrant red streamers and balloons, with giant plush hearts thrown everywhere. Mirajane Strauss was wearing a white dress with white heels, and the same outfit was on Lisanna too. Erza and Levy were wearing red dresses, with fuzzy patches on the sleeves.

"Here you are! We have a dress for you, too!" Levy called, holding out a striped package.

"We're throwing a Valentines Day party!" Erza sang, throwing her arms out in a triumphant display of triumph.

_I can see that,_ Lucy thought in amusement. She took the dress, dancing away to the guild's bathroom (**because im the author and I want there to be a bathroom so there will be**) to change into it.

Levy's P.O.V.

I watched Lu-chan move to change into the dress we bought her and smirked.

"She's going to hate that dress," Erza chuckled beside me.

"Maybe so," I grinned, "But, Natsu is going to love it! I totally picked the perfect dress to wow him over."

"Hey Luce, Happy said-!" I turned my head to spot Natsu standing at the entrance of the guild, gazing at something behind me. I twisted around again to find Lucy in the dress, fidgeting uncomfortably while giving me a dirty look.

"Lu-chan you look so pretty!" I squealed, running over and crushing my best friend in a hug.

"Levy I am sooooo going to kill you," she growled in my ear.

"Why? Natsu likes it. I think he likes it a lot," I smirked as we both turned to look at him.

His eyes were wide and I thought I could see a tiny bit of drool in the corner of his mouth. His hands were opening and closing, and I noticed his cheeks were a fair share of red.

And so were Lucy's, I discovered. Oh, this was going to be more fun than I had originally thought. I pushed Lucy toward Natsu with all my strength, sending her into him.

"Kyaa!" Lucy wailed, pushing away from the pyromaniac with a fiery blush. Natsu was blushing too, and I rubbed my hands together with a devioius chuckle.

"Oi, shrimp, why are you chuckling like that?" Gajeel asked, suddenly appearing over me. I ignored him, planning out glorious matchmaking schemes. "Shrimp? Shrimp? Shriiiiiiiimp? Oi, are you listening to me? Levy?" what finally caught my attention was that he actually used my name.

"Yes, Gajeel?" I replied, but I still didn't remove my gaze from the two awkward mages.

"Gihi, LOOK AT ME SHRIMP!" Gajeel snapped, grabbing my chin and turning my head to face him. I wrenched my face away from his grasp and watched as a blush slowly heated his cheeks as he took in my dress.

"Yes Gajeel, what do you want?" I asked tiredly, wanting to get back to my best friend couple.

"er…er…..er…."

Disappointed, I turned away again, only to be picked up and carried out of the guild.

"I… I need to say something,"

Natsu's P.O.V.

I quickly raced to the guild in time to see Luce step out of the bathroom wearing a striped dress of salmon pink and pale yellow, which surprising was a good color combination. The dress had sleeves, with bright yellow frills and speckles all over. It was a gorgeous dress, and it was even prettier on Lucy than I could've imagined. My eyes widened as she turned to face me and I got to see the generous amount of cleavage the dress exposed, and I have to say, although I could handle the nosebleed, I couldn't hold back my blush at all. Or the drool, I realized, wiping it away hurriedly.

Levy danced over to Lucy and they talked for a few seconds before Lucy was suddenly flying toward me. I caught her expertly- of course I did. I'm _Natsu_. Hello people- and tried to push away my blush. Oh jeez…brain why did you have to remind me just now of the kiss from this morning? Oh man… wait… was Lucy blushing too?

Oh Mavis oh Mavis.. ok she just got off of me that was good…but now I miss her… no Lucy come back! Did I say that out loud? I hope not!

"Um, Luce, what was that other present you said you were going to give me?" I asked nervously, hoping she wouldn't catch on to what I was thinking.

"Can't tell you yet," Lucy winked, twisting away from me. Hm. Was that my heart just now? I hope she couldn't hear that. Like really, I really hoped she couldn't hear that.

"Oh that's ok… but um…. Is it another kiss?" I heard myself ask and immediatel slapped my hands over my mouth, with my face matching my hair.

"Gomen, what was that just now?" Lucy asked, with her brown eyes sparkling and full of curiosity.

"I'll tell you later," I mumbled around my hand.

**Sorry but I have to end it here. The ext chapter will be a continuation of the party, and then we'll have little one-shot confession chappies! Yay!**

**Oh and sorry of Natsu seems a little OC in this chapter, he might.**

**So remember this!**

**Reviews to me are like warm melted cookies a la mode with bunnies frolicking in a field and all that! They make me feel happy and inspired, in other words. So if you want a happy Shadows, and a new chapter, you know what to do!...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW! XD XD XD XD XD**


	2. The party part 2

**Yay! Thanks so much for reviewing, warm melted cookies a la mode with bunnies go to everyone who reviewed! Some for:**

**GoldenRoseTanya, and **

**Nnatsuki, and**

**LiveTake, and**

**YuaShizuka!**

**Enjoy those cookies and bunnies, and the new chapter!**

"I'll tell you later," Natsu mumbled through his hand. I looked at him curiously before shrugging and turning away. I looked down at my dress in embarrassment, wishing I could cover it up somehow. Levy was going to pay for this. I didn't know what I'd do yet, but it would definitely teach her not to put me in such a revealing dress! I was only lucky that Loki and Taurus weren't there to see me; I probably wouldn't be able to manage the two of them.

Spotting the bluenette next to Gajeel and Pantherlily, I smirked. Revenge would be easy now.

"Oh Levy," I sang, sneaking up behind the petite bookworm.

"Kyaa!" she cried out, jumping into the air. "Lu-chan," she realized. "What are you doing? Why aren't you with Natsu? I made that dress especially for you to-!" she slapped her hand over her mouth with wide eyes.

"For me to what?" I purred, with evil eyes.

"For you to… um… look pretty in?" she mumbled.

"Oh I don't know, Levy. Maybe you should ask _Gajeel_ if he thinks I look pretty in this? If not, then I guess I can switch back into my regular clothes, right?"

Levy froze. I felt a little cruel for taking advantage of her crush on the dragon slayer but hey, she started it.

"W-well what do you think, Gajeel-kun?" she stuttered.

"Er… I think…. I think I hear Master calling for me!" he panicked, running away.

I smirked victoriously at Levy.

"Lu-chaaaaaaaaan," she complained. "Why'd you have to scare him away? I think he was going to ask me to dance!"

"Gajeel knows how to dance?" I responded, shocked. Levy gave me a sour look before nodding sullenly.

"Of course he does; Erza made every guy learn how to dance for this party, remember?"

"Er… nope," I admitted. "And anyways, I guess I may be a little sorry for chasing Gajeel away. I'm just a little ticked that you would put me in such revealing clothes!"

"Why would you be ticked? You wear revealing clothing all the time!" Happy meowed, flying past me to land on Levy's shoulder with a pleased expression.

I clenched my fist and waved it at him. "Baka neko!" I growled. Happy shrieked and flew away.

"Well I knew how much you like Natsu and how much he likes you so-!" Levy began to explain. I slapped a hand over her mouth with my face burning as if I were standing in fire.

"Sh!" I hissed, looking around frantically to see if anyone, namely a certain fire mage, had heard her. "I never told you I liked Natsu! And how can you be so sure Natsu likes me back?"

"Honestly, Lu-chan," she sighed, taking my hand and putting it on my shoulder. "Everyone in the guild knows you like Natsu. Heck, I'm sure even Loki knows you do. That's why he flirts with you so much! And it wouldn't take a genius to think that he likes you. In fact, I would bet he's in love with you!"

"That's nice," I mumbled, shrugging our hands away. "I'm sure that you're right and all… it's just that… whenever I feel like telling him how I feel… I get the feeling that he just sees me as nakama, and I lose all my courage."

"Tell you what," Levy winked. "If you confess to Natsu at the party tonight, I will confess to Gajeel, alright?"

Natsu's P.O.V.

I watched Lucy and Levy arguing over in the corner, right next to a table of brightly colored breakfast foods. They both seemed to be blushing, which I couldn't understand. Was it really that hot in here? Although, I suppose I wouldn't be able to feel it if it were hot or anything. According to Luce, I had no sense of temperature. Whatever that was.

Gajeel stomped toward me, with his red eyes glaring. He also seemed red in the face.

"Is it really that hot in here?" I asked. He looked confused.

"What?"

"You're all red. And so's Luce and Levy. Although it's probably because Lucy's so weird. Did you know that-?"

"I know that if you tell me what you know, neither of us are going to survive if Luce finds out," Gajeel interrupted. Suddenly, my temper flared for no reason.

"Whatever," I snapped, feeling irritated. "And why did you call her that? You usually call her 'Bunny girl'," I pointed out.

"Well, I've got you calling her 'Luce', and Gray calling her 'Luce', so I just felt that maybe I should call her that too? Oi, Natsu are you listening?"

I spun around, sniffing the air for that droopy-eyed freak. When I found him, I charged right up to him, completely ignoring Juvia who was standing right next to him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Flame-brain. I didn't know your brain molecule was active this early in the morning. Borrowing someone else's for the day? That would make you loads smarter," Gray snorted. I gave him a heated glare (**haha I just love putting in heat jokes for Natsu XD**) and wiggled my fist threateningly.

"Shut up, Ice-princess! Who told you that you could call Lucy, my Lucy, Luce!? That's what _I _call her, not you!" silence fell around the three of us, and I glared at Gray until I realized exactly what I'd said.

"Nooooooo!" Juvia wailed. "Gray-sama gives Love Rival a nickname but not Juvia? Noooooo!" the water mage fainted dramatically, causing a rather irritated looking Mirajane to step in and drag her off.

"_Your _Lucy?" Gray smirked. I faltered, thinking this through. If I messed up now, Lucy would probably kick me out of her bed whenever I tried to get in… not that she usually didn't but hey, sometimes she let me stay! I didn't want her to hate me… but I felt that the truth was necessary.

"Yes," I declared proudly. "My Lucy. She's all mine, so don't forget that! Don't you dare lay a single hand on her, you perverted stripper! And put some underwear on!" I turned away, shielding my eyes from the terrible things they'd just witnessed.

"What are you talking about, idiot? My underwear is…oh shoot. When in the world did that happen?" the ice mage squealed, dancing away to find his missing clothing. I sighed, looking around for Lucy again. When I found her, I tried to catch her attention by waving. Instead, a small head of white hair bobbed its way into my line of sight and I was forced to look down at Lisanna. She was wearing a sleeveless pale pink dress with soft lace and ruffles. Little white and red hearts floated asymmetrically* across the fabric, and even I had to admit, the dress did wonders. Not that Lisanna wasn't already pretty, she was, but she was no Lucy.

"Hi Natsu!" she squealed, weaseling around as I tried to move over to look at Lucy.

"Erm, hi?" I muttered, feeling slightly frustrated. Why was she blocking me? Couldn't she tell that I wanted to go to Luce?

"Erza wanted me to go pick the first song we're going to play for the dance party and she said I could ask you to help me out with choosing!"

Crap.

"Um Lisanna I'm kinda busy ri-!" I tried to protest as she began to drag me away from where I was standing.

"Well then we should hurry!" the white haired mage interrupted, shooting a nasty look at the blonde that I barely caught, but had no time to register as I was immediately pulled away. "And then we can be the first ones to dance together!" I wondered briefly why she said that so loudly, almost shouted it, but then I saw Lucy's head snap around to look at us. Her chocolate eyes widened, and I recognized the sudden flash of hurt in them. That look cut through my heart and I frowned, trying to pull away from Lisanna to go talk to my team mate.

She suddenly tugged me hard, and I was pulled up against her body. I pushed away immediately, catching the pain-filled glance from Lucy and feeling hopeless, without knowing why.

"I don't have the time to pick a song. I'm busy," I growled through clenched teeth, freeing myself from Lisanna's harsh grip. Turning away from the fuming white haired mage, I noticed with a shiver that Lucy was no longer in her position next to Levy. The bluenette seemed deflated, staring at the ground with her hands shaking. I moved away from Lisanna, feeling strangely chilly as I approached the petite girl. "Where's Lucy?" I asked her.

Levy looked up, her eyes shining with tears. She snapped away from me as I choked back a startled gasp, and darted away.

"Natsu, what in the name of Mavis did you do?" Erza complained, leaning against the wall next to me.

"What do you mean?" I responded, shakily. Levy's reaction to my question, and Lucy's look from earlier really worried me, and I didn't know why or like it.

"First Lucy comes up to me and practically begs to go home, giving me her dress back. And now I see Levy running away from you as if her life depends on it? That obviously means you've done something, dunce," the Titania inspected me, scarlet eyes twinkling.

"What?"

Wordlessly, she handed me the same salmon and yellow dress Lucy had been wearing. I could smell tears on it, and with a pang I acknowledged them to be Lucy's tears.

"She's going home?" I asked, stumbling over to the door of the guild. Erza nodded almost smugly, and I raced out the door, eager to find Lucy and fix whatever I had done because I hated knowing that I had made her cry.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I wiped away the steady stream of tears so they didn't stain my cheeks, but the flow refused to cease. I cried for what seemed like hours, heck, it might have been, before Levy caught up to me, fumbling around for a key.

"When you said you were going home," she panted, "I never thought you would come to _my_ home instead of yours."

"Well I don't want Natsu to come find me and I know males aren't allowed here," I explained through my sobs. Levy found her key and unlocked the door to the dorm, pulling me up and in, and we walked slowly towards her room.

"I'm really sorry, Lu-chan," she apologized. "I really did think he liked you. I never would've thought that he would go for Lisanna."

"That's ok," I whispered, rubbing my eyes as I slumped down onto Levy's bed. "It's my fault for getting worked up about it. Obviously he doesn't feel the same way I do or he would never have agreed to dance with Lisanna. None of this is your fault."

Levy sighed and I closed my eyes. She softly patted my forehead, humming a small tune as I calmed my aching heart.

"If you don't get the chance to be happy and confess today, then I don't deserve to either," she declared quietly. "If Gajeel wants to know how I feel about him, he can come up with his own confession. I'm tired of wondering whether or not he likes me."

"Levy…" I mumbled. "Why shouldn't you be happy? It's freaken Valentine's Day; what's the point of getting all dressed up and throwing a party if you don't even get to confess?"

"We made a promise that you would confess to Natsu as long as I did to Gajeel. Now it's clear you aren't going to be getting any closer to the big C so I won't either. I will happily wait until my best friend is ready! We'll do it together!"

"Levy…" I repeated, feeling my eyes tear up again. I blinked them open and wrapped my best friend in a hug. "Thank you. You're the best friend ever."

And meanwhile a sniffling blue cat is wiping away tears and flying steadily back to the guild which had stopped partying after the departure of three mages.

And also a pink haired idiot is panting and looking in despair at an empty apartment, with a heavy heart.

And a certain water mage is having certain dreams about a certain ice mage, who happens to be nearbye.

**Ok. Not the best chapter I know, but I also know that you guys are waiting patiently for this chapter so I wanted to write a quick one. *I have been watching Soul Eater recently and thought of Kid's crazy obsession and couldn't help but point out the lack of symmetry in Lisanna's dress, which would have killed him. Lol oh well. Thank you for reading, and PLEAZE REVIEW TO GET MORE SOFT COOKIES AND BUNNIES! I'LL EVEN GIVE YOU MY PLUSH SOUL! JUST KIDDING XD XD XD BUT STILL REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. I'm sorry and I love you

**All I'm going to say is that I don't own Fairy Tail and if I did, you would be reading this as a manga, not as a fanfiction. Enjoy~~~~**

"L…Luce… where are…you?" Natsu heaved, clutching his sides and looking at the blonde's empty apartment sadly. He plopped down on her couch to recover his breath. "Erza said she was going home…but she isn't here…I can't even smell her…"

"Natsu!" Happy shrieked as he flew in the open window that the fire mage used to enter. Natsu looked up at the kitty glumly. "Why is Lucy all sad like? Did nobody give her fish? Because I know I would be sad if nobody gave me fish. Speaking of which, do you have any fish?" the exceed rushed, looking slightly less panicked than he was.

"No, I don't have any fish," the dragon-slayer muttered, sprawling across the couch in defeat. "And how did you know Luce is sad? Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah she's at Levy's house!" Happy cheered, throwing his paws up in the air, excited that he knew something Natsu didn't. "I saw her on my way to get some fish-drool- and she was sitting and crying next to the apartment."

Natsu had jumped up at the new information, and slowly sank into himself after hearing that the celestial mage had been crying, probably because of him.

"I need to go help her out," he declared suddenly, startling Happy who squeaked. "And Happy?"

"Y-yes Natsu?" Happy whispered.

"I think Lucy has some fish in her freezer, on the bottom of the drawer," he smirked, rewarding the cat for telling him where the distressed blonde was.

At the guild

Gajeel glared at Pantherlily in frustration, heaving a large sigh every few minutes. Beside him, Jet and Droy were sighing as well, having seen their beloved Levy run after Lucy and not come back.

Mira wiped an empty glass almost forlornly, having noticed that even if it was Valentine's Day, there was no romance blossoming for her favorite couples. Natsu had obviously offended Lucy earlier, and it was clear Levy wasn't going to make a move on Gajeel if Lucy couldn't make her move. She laid her head down on her counter, resting the glass between her arms.

"There's no love… no love," she moaned.

"Cheer up, Mira," Erza laughed as she approached the counter. "There are plenty of other unlucky individuals you can 'romantically' torture, like… Wendy and Romeo?" at the mention of the two kids, Mira straightened up with her eyes sparkling.

"YES, YES YOU ARE CORRECT!" she squealed, clapping her hands together and dropping the glass, which Erza swiftly caught and set down next to the excited mage. "Wendy~~~" she trilled, waving the little blue-haired girl over.

"Yes, Mira-san?" Wendy chirped. She froze though when the white-haired barmaid called out Romeo's name, sending the boy over.

"Well, I was thinking," Mira began coyly, "That Wendy looks a little lonely. And then I happened to think that you looked lonely as well. And when I realized that…" she suddenly leaned forward and grabbing the two kids' shoulders, she pushed them together.

"M-Mira-san!" Wendy stammered as she blushed violently. Romeo, on the other hand, just wrapped his other arm around her shoulder and winked at the two older mages. As Mira promptly fainted, he led the red-faced Wendy over to where Macao couldn't see his son, and began to dance with her. Erza chuckled at the dreamy expression on Mira's face.

"WHERE DOES LEVY LIVE!?" Natsu screamed as he suddenly exploded into the guild. Instantly, Gajeel had whipped around to flash the pink-haired pyro a very interesting look.

"And why exactly, would you want to know where the Shrimp lives?" he gritted out through clenched teeth. Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"To find Luce, why else?" he retorted as if it were the only reason in the world anybody would want to know where Levy lived. He then turned to Erza, giving her a rather irritated look. "Speaking of finding Luce, you said she was going home. She went to Levy's house, not the apartment."

Erza shrugged. "Well she told me to tell you that. Apparently she really doesn't want you to find her right now, so whatever you did, it must have been pretty nasty."

"But I didn't _do_ anything!" Natsu wailed. "She just looked at me funny and then ran away!"

"You're really an idiot if you can't see why she's upset, Ash for Brains," Gray snorted, coming to stand next to the requip mage.

"Who asked you, you naked popsicle?"

"Naked? What the-? Oh… shoot when did that happen!?" Gray shrieked, covering his….man…part… and darting away to stand next to Biscay who gave him a displeased look. "Excuse me Bisca; can I borrow your underwear?" Alzack flushed and dragged his confused wife over to where Asuka was dancing slowly with Charla and Lily. Gray was left standing naked, with a very wide-eyed Juvia studying him attentively.

"If anyone, he's the idiot," Natsu grumbled, mind wandering back to Lucy. Shaking his hand, he waved a never-mind at Erza and Gajeel, and decided to use his nose to find Lucy. Gajeel, who was still seething from earlier began to step forward, instead growling and sinking into an empty chair.

Erza cocked her head at the iron dragon-slayer. "Aren't you going to flip out and chase him down, searing that if he ever touches your precious Shrimp you'll flay him?" Gajeel turned as red as his eyes and her hair, almost falling over. "Heh heh," she snickered.

Natsu followed Lucy's scent trail as it led toward a large building that overflowed with the choking smell of females, perfume, and other smells that tickled his nose. Lucy's scent was clogged with the reek of sadness and Natsu felt a pang as he traced it up to a small door on the front of the building. Levy's scent pooled around the door, and he guessed this was Levy's house.

"Um… Luce? You in there?" he mumbled, knocking his knuckles against the door sadly. a small shriek came from inside, and after a few bumps and shushed apologies, a disheveled Levy opened the door, peeking out with wide eyes. As soon as she saw Natsu she slammed the door shut.

"No wait Levy! Is Lucy there? Please, I need to talk to her!"

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to talk to you Natsu! Do you have any idea of how a girl's heart works? You don't break it and then expect her to forgive you instantly!"

What? Natsu faltered from beating on the door again, considering what he'd just heard. Break a girl's heart? What the heck was that supposed to mean? How could you break a heart? Igneel had told him that hearts weren't solid, so it wasn't physically possible to break them. So how in the world did he manage to break one?

Instead of leaving he pressed his ear against the door, struggling even with his enhanced hearing to hear what was going on inside. He could definitely smell Lucy inside though, and he would not move until she came out and he talked to her about why she was upset. Inside, he could hear soft murmuring, and a muffled thump. Silence followed the thump, and after a few minutes of waiting, Natsu found that the scents of the girls inside were growing fainter and panicked, jumping up and pounding on the door again.

"No! No! Hey! Lucy! Levy!" he got no response and in his frantic pounding he accidently broke through Levy's door, stumbling into her room. The first thing he noticed was that the window was wide open, and Natsu could smell Lucy and Levy quite strongly on the pane. "No…" he groaned, throwing his head down into his hands and cursing. "She's gone again. Why is she gone? Where did she go?"

Sighing, he stood up and crawled out the window himself, tracing the scent trail again.

"Why doesn't he give up?" Lucy panted, struggling to keep running.

"I don't know… maybe he just really wants to talk to you?" the bluenette responded.

"Too bad for him; _I_ don't want to talk to _him_!" Lucy argued. Levy made a noise like a sigh, but she was too out of breath to actually sigh.

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCY!"

The girls flinched and sped up almost instinctively.

"I can't let him catch me!" Lucy wailed, shuddering to a stop next to a hobbled lady that was walking a small dog…like… creature. The old lady gave her a startled look, a tiny smile on her face.

"Hey," Lucy rasped weakly. "You wanna hide me for a few minutes?"

The lady suddenly laughed. She spread her hands above Lucy and Levy, and a bubble formed around the two girls, shimmering. In that instant, Natsu whipped past them, sniffing wildly.

"What the… where did they go? I just saw them here!" he grasped his fluffy pink hair and snarled in frustration. "No…. this can't be happening! Where did their scents go!?" he turned to the lady that had shielded Lucy and Levy. "Excuse me, but have you seen two girls come by here? One has blue hair and the other one is really pretty?"

Really pretty? Lucy's eyes widened at Natsu's description of her, holding in her gasp. The lady's eyes twinkled with humor.

"I might have seen a girl with blue hair running…that way, but I've seen a lot of pretty girls. Do you think you can elaborate her explanation?"

Natsu gave her a blank stare.

"Give a better description of what she looks like?" she tried again.

Blank stare.

"WHAT DOES SHE LOOK LIKE!?" the lady snapped, almost smacking the hidden girls with her hands, causing the dog to squeal.

"Oh," Natsu laughed, the confusing look vanishing. "Ok she has brown eyes, and she has blonde hair, and she's really nice, and…. She has big… um," he gestured with his hands at his chest, leaving Levy to snicker and Lucy to flush.

"Well maybe I have," the lady smiled at Lucy, giving her a slight wink. "Why, do you need to find them? Did something happen?" Natsu's grin faded, leaving him looking almost depressed.

"Yeah… I kind of… um… made my friend angry and she…ran away and now I have to find her and apologize!" he declared. Determination flashed on his face, and he quickly waved goodbye to the lady, and ran off inhaling deeply.

The lady waved her hands again and all of a sudden Natsu froze and turned. Even from the distance they were at, Lucy could see a shred of joy in his eyes as he spotted her.

"Crap!" she cursed, dashing off again.

"Luuuuuuuuuccyyyyy!" the dragon-slayer cried, rushing off to intercept her excitedly.

"Gah!" the blonde shrieked, whipping out her keys. "Open, Gate of the Lion; Leo!" Loki surged out through the golden key, facing Natsu with a fighting stance until he realized just who his opponent was.

"Um, Luce? Am I supposed to be fighting this guy?" he asked, leaning into his master. She nodded, turning and running again, this time grabbing Levy.

"Just make sure he doesn't catch me please! Stall him!" Natsu stared after the fleeing blonde in distress. Then he turned to Loki, face hardening into an irritated glare.

"I just have to beat you, and then I can go get Luce," he told himself, allowing a small flame alight on his palm. Loki snickered, gesturing toward his master amusedly.

"Actually, the other spirits and I have been watching this whole thing up in the Spirit World. There's no way I'm stopping this. Continue on, Natsu. But if you hurt my master, I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

A bright light flashed and Loki winked before disappearing. Natsu exchanged a startled look with the old lady who was smiling rather creepily at him before shaking his head and chasing the girls again.

Levy and Lucy burst through the guild door, looking terrified. In an instant Gajeel was on his feet and ready to attack whatever was scaring them without hesitation. The girls raced to him, hiding behind his thick mane of black hair looking at the guild doors nervously.

"Save us from Natsuuuuuuuu!" Levy wailed.

"Yeah! Save us!" Lucy echoed.

"L…Lucy…. How in the world do you run so fast?" Natsu wheezed as he stumbled in through the door. Lisanna immediately rushed to his side, but he pushed her away and continued to make his way slowly to the girls hiding behind Gajeel. Said dragon-slayer backed away with the girls safely behind him.

"Err what's going on? Why are they hiding from you?" Gajeel asked, looking at Natsu.

"How should I know? They just started running away as soon as I got to Levy's home. I didn't even-!" the dragon-slayer trailed of as he realized why Lucy might have been upset. "Oh. Ok now I see." He rubbed his hands through his hair, flashing a weak grin at the blonde mage who flushed from where she hid. "Um Luce? Will you please just let me talk to you and clear things up?" he asked.

Lucy paused and glanced at Levy who nodded and flashed a thumbs up sign. "U-um ok," she decided, stepping out from behind Gajeel nervously.

"Alone," Natsu coughed, as an excited Mira and Erza began to come closer with eager expressions. Gajeel sighed and stepped away from the girls, pushing Lucy in front of him as he did so.

"I don't know what's going on but I am not a shield! And we are having a party here! It's Valentine's Day! I'm not letting you two ruin my plans!" he declared, grabbing Levy's arm and effectively kidnapping her. From the way Natsu's eyes sparkled Lucy guessed he was thinking of doing the same to her and she waved her arms in front of her desperately.

"No. No _way_ am I letting you kidnap me. I'll just simply go with you. Ok? No struggle!" but it didn't really matter because he just scooped her up and dashed off as if he had never been exhausted.

And the party continued on.

"Natsu Dragneel put me down this instant or I will call out Loki and Taurus!" Lucy threatened, trying to wiggle out of his grip but he held on tight and she couldn't get out.

"If I put you down you'll run away and I want you to listen to me," Natsu reasoned.

"If you don't put me down I won't listen to you!" she retorted. Natsu blinked in surprise, and then dropped her instantly. "Ok, thanks. That totally didn't hurt at all," Lucy complained. Natsu only reached down and grasped her hand, pulling her back up and going back to his fast stride. "Eep!" Lucy squealed. The fire mage dragged her happily to her apartment, not stopping until they were standing inside her bedroom.

"Now promise you'll listen to what I say and not get mad and call me stupid ok?" Natsu pleaded. Lucy sighed and sat on her bed, nodding with consent. "Now I think I've figured out why you're mad at me! And I want you to know that I like your dress even more than Lisanna's! so you don't have to worry about that any more ok? And if you're still not happy, I can get you the same dress! Or an even prettier one!"

_Are you serious? Wow…_ Lucy thought with a groan. "You're such an idiot" she told him, feeling the tiny spark of hope in her chest vanish when he told her she didn't have to be jealous of Lisanna's _dress_. Her dress. That wasn't why she was angry at all! She'd let him sleep in her bed, share her apartment, wore a dress specifically for him, heck she'd even kissed him! And then he goes off and asks Lisanna out to dance on Valentine's Day? How could he not even see how messed up that was? Sure, there was nothing wrong with dancing with nakama, but wouldn't it have been reasonable to think he would ask her first? Was there some way that she had messed up?

"Hey! You promised you wouldn't call me stupid!" Natsu protested, feeling really confused. Why was she still angry when he had told her he liked her dress better? That had to have been why she was upset in the first place, so why wasn't she happy now? It wasn't like he'd done anything to make her mad. She wouldn't have kissed him earlier if she was mad at him.

"Well whatever," the blonde mage whispered. "Just leave please. I don't want to talk to you right now."

Yeah, she was definitely angry. She _never_ sent him away, not even when he and Happy had eaten all her food or something like that.

"But Luce…" he whined.

"GO," she interrupted him, turning on to her side on the bed and ignoring him.

"I don't wanna go!" he retorted, a little irritated. "I can still stay as long as I don't talk to you right? So I won't leave!" Lucy rolled over and glared at him, with tears shining in her eyes. "L-Lucy? Why are you crying?"

"JUST GO!" she snapped, rubbing her hands over her eyes to wipe away the tears in embarrassment. As she pulled away Natsu leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a rather tight hug. Lucy flushed red, a shade she'd never before thought a blush could reach. "What are you doing!? Baka!" she cried, trying to get away.

Natsu tightened his grip, knowing instinctively that this hug was calming her down. "Ok. Since it seems I got the wrong idea, how about you tell me what I did wrong and I'll make it better?" she shook her head against his chest. "Please Lucy? I don't like it when you're mad at me."

"If I tell you you'll laugh at me," Lucy mumbled into his shirt, feeling awkward as he held her tightly. "So I'm not going to tell."

"I won't ever laugh at you Lucy," Natsu promised in one of his rare serious moments. He pushed her back enough to meet her warm brown gaze, still sparkling with tears. "So please tell me. I have to fix this."

"I… I didn't like the way you asked Lisanna to dance before me," she admitted in shame. "I didn't like that at all. I thought… well I thought that maybe… you liked me and…"

"But I do like you Luce!" Natsu laughed. She frowned against him, knowing he didn't understand exactly what she meant.

"I know you do, Natsu. I meant… _like _like. Love. I thought you loved me, and when you went to Lisanna I realized you didn't and that really hurt," she added, nursing her broken heart as she spoke.

When Lucy mentioned love, Natsu flinched in shock. She was mad because she thought he loved her and he went to Lisanna? But that wasn't right at all! Lisanna came to him, not the other way around! In fact, he was going to Lucy when she interrupted him, going to tell her that he loved her, that he wanted her to be his.

"But I do love you," he whispered in her ear. Lucy had gone tense when he flinched, ready to pull away so the sudden confession shocked her so much she fell back and out of Natsu's arms. "Eh? What's wrong now?" he cried as she struggled to control her heartbeat so he didn't hear it.

"You idiot," she growled, grabbing his shirtfront and pulling herself back up. As he was about to whine again about her insult, she kissed his cheek again. "I love you too. How could you not realize that?"

His eyes widened a considerable amount as she confessed. When the kiss made its way to his brain he grew crimson, cupping his cheek in shock. Lucy smiled and laid her head on his chest again, but this time she wasn't crying. Grinning broadly he snuck his hand under her chin and pulled her face up to his, meeting her lips with a growl that was almost inhuman.

"They liiiiiiiiiiike each other," Happy snickered, causing them two flush and pull away and for Lucy to curse and throw a book at the cat.

"She wants to make me into a coat! Help me!" the cat wailed as he flew away, leaving the two mages to themselves to continue their… making up.

**And if you notice I'm not good at fluff so this isn't very fluffy. And I tried to make Natsu as dense as he would be about what makes a girl irritated. Yeah. And I'm going to be in Seattle for a while so the next chapter might be late haha… although probs not as late as this one was. Hope you enjoyed, we have Levy and Gajeel to torture next chapter! XD**


End file.
